With progress of communication technology, users' display requirements for display devices are increasingly high. Traditionally, an experienced professional technician is required to adjust a picture quality of a display. This usually requires the technician to adjust the picture quality while watching a picture, so that the picture quality of the display to be adjusted is close to a quality of a standard display which is already produced as much as possible. The traditional manner of manually adjusting a display picture quality needs a professional technician, and is slow and subjective.
Therefore, how to automatically adjust display parameters of a display device becomes a technical problem to be solved in the art.